Mi hermano
by The Master Of Stories
Summary: Marceline le cuenta a Finn y a Jake un secreto que ha guardado durante años, que ella tenia un hermano, pero recordar todas esas historias le traeran un gran dolor, pero alguien que perdio hace mucho tiempo volvera para curar ese dolor y proteger a la tierra de Ooo de un mal antiguo.


**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a la versión en español de my fic "MY brother", verán, este fic original mente esta en ingles pero el ingles no es mi idioma natal, así que quería probar hacer una versión en español para ver como me va, así que espero que les guste y disfruten, oh y no olviden comentar. **

**Capitulo 1: Como empezó todo.**

Era de mañana en la tierra de Ooo, y un par de aventureros se dirigían a visitar una amiga, una vampira llamada Marceline.

"Oye Jake, que crees que Marceline este haciendo" Finn le pregunto a su hermano mientras caminaban a la casa de Marceline.

"Pues no lo se compadre, tal ves este bebiendo el rojo de algo o asustando a personas inocentes." Jake le respondió recordando todas las veces que Marceline lo había asustado.

Finn se rio ante el comentario de su hermano y dijo. "Solo espero que este de humor para pasar un rato con nosotros"

-**Mientras tanto en la casa de Marceline-**

Marceline se encontraba flotando sobre su cama durmiendo pacíficamente, hasta que de pronto ella empezó a moverse de un lado a otro y a murmuraba "Hermano, por favor, dime donde estas" Marceline se despertó de golpe cuando alguien toco a su puerta. Marceline se restregó los ojo mientras flotaba a su puerta y la abría, solo para encontrar a sus amigos Finn y Jake.

"Hola Marceline, como estas" Finn le pregunto sonriendo.

Jake miro la cara de Marceline, y observo que aun tenía un poco de sueño y le dijo. "Oye, no te ves muy bien, acaso no as dormido bien Marcy"

"No es que he tenido algunas pesadillas que no me dejan dormir" Marceline le respondió bostezando.

Jake soltó una pequeña carcajada i respondió. "Pero creí que las pesadillas te encantaban"

"No esa clase de pesadillas, me refiero a otra clase de pesadillas" Marceline dijo tratando de aclarar el asunto.

"Y que tal si nos cuentas sobre tus pesadillas, tal ves te podamos ayudar" Finn dijo saltando al sofá pero golpeándose ya que olvido que el sofá era demasiado duro.

"No lo se, es algo de my pasado, y no creo que puedan entenderlo" Marceline dijo flotando al sillón y sentándose al lado de Finn.

"Vamos Marceline, dinos de una vez" Jake dijo estirándose al sofá.

"Bueno, es… es sobre my hermano" Marceline dijo en un tono triste y sorprendiendo a Finn y a Jake.

"Tenias un hermano" Finn y Jake gritaron al mismo tiempo muy sorprendidos.

"Si, claro, pero es una larga historia" Marceline dijo mirando al suelo mientras que los aventureros le prestaban toda la atención. "De acuerdo les diré, todo comenzó cuando yo y Simón tratábamos de sobrevivir a la guerra de los champiñones"

-**Hace 996 Años atrás-**

La pequeña Marcy y Simón Petrikov caminaban a través de las desoladas calles de un mundo devastado por un a gran guerra que mucho después se llamaría la guerra de los champiñones. Los dos sobrevivientes de la guerra trataban de buscar un lugar adecuado para pasar la noche y protegerse de los mutantes que infestaban las calles durante las noches.

Simón empezó a notar que su pequeña acompañante empezaba a sentirse algo cansada, entonces dijo "Marcy, como te sientes"

"Bien, un poco cansada, pero en cuanto encontremos un buen lugar para descansar me sentiré mejor" Marceline dijo caminando a lado de simón hasta que ambos encontraron una casa abandonada en la que podían pasar la noche.

"Mira Simón, una casa, tal vez podamos descansar ahí y buscar algo de comida" Marceline le dijo señalando a la casa.

"Tienes razón, y nos podremos proteger de esos mutantes ahí dentro, vamos" Simón le dijo a la pequeña entrando a la casa, y mientras ella se recostaba por un rato en el sillón, Simón fue a buscar algo de comer en la alacena, y logro encontrar varias latas de frijoles, pero para su mala suerte no había gas, así que tenia que ir a buscar algo de leña.

Simón entro a la sala y dijo. "Marceline, voy por un poco de leña quieres ir"

Marcy asintió con la cabeza y de un salto salió corriendo hacia afuera para buscar ramas para una fogata.

"Pero no te alejes mucho Marceline" Simón le grito pero ya era tarde Marceline ya se había alejado mucho de la casa, por seguir un sendero de ramitas.

"Esto no servirá mucho para la fogata" Marceline dijo siguiendo el sendero, pero de pronto se detuvo al escuchar un crujido detrás de ella.

Marceline se voltio solo para encontrar un mutante de gran tamaño caminando hacia ella. La pobre niña soltó un gran grito mientras se alejaba del mutante, advirtiendo a Simón que ella estaba en peligro. El mutante se acercaba mas a Marceline, hasta el punto de casi tomarla por el brazo, pero de pronto, antes de que el mutante le pudiera hacer daño, un muchacho de aparente mente nueve años apareció de la nada y golpeo a la criatura con una barra de metal, tomando a Marceline por el brazo y llevándosela de ahí.

"Quien eres y a donde me llevas" Marceline le pregunto al niño que vestía una camiseta blanca, y unos short negros con tenis blancos.

"Me llamo Dante, y te llevo lejos de aquí" Dante dijo corriendo a toda velocidad, pero por un descuido corrió hacia un callejón sin salida. "Esto me empieza a parecer una mala idea"

"Que hacemos ahora" Marceline le pregunto al muchacho mientras algunos mutantes aparecían de la nada.

"No te preocupes, tengo un plan" Dante dijo mientras tomaba un guantelete he oro de una bolsa.

"Que… que es eso" Marceline le pregunto mirando al guantelete completamente dorado, con una gema blanca en el medio.

"Ya veras" Dante dijo corriendo hacia los mutantes golpeando uno por uno noqueándolos, pero mientras el lograba noquear un mutante, dos mas aparecían abrumándolo, y obligándolo a retroceder para proteger a la niña detrás del. "Niña no te alejes de mi"

Marceline veía como los mutantes se acercaban poco a poco, pero de repente un automóvil apareció de la nada pasado por encima de los mutantes. Simón abrió las puerta del auto y mientras Marceline y Dante entraban, el acelero para poder escavar del lugar.

-**En la casa abandonada-**

"Marceline, que bueno que estas bien, creí que te perdería" Simón dijo abrazando a Marceline.

"Si, y todo es gracias a el" Marceline respondió señalando a Dante.

"No es nada, no quería que le pasara nada a ella" Dante dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Gracias por salvarla, pero no me has dicho tu nombre" Simón le pregunto mirando al joven.

"Mi nombre, ah, my nombre es Dante Hawk, mucho gusto, señor…" Dante dijo sin terminar la frase, esperando la respuesta de Simón.

"Simón Petrikov" Simón le respondió dándole la mano.

"Y yo me llamo Marceline" Marceline le respondió alegre mente.

"Mucho gusto pequeña Marcy" Dante le dijo juguetonamente sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"No me llames pequeña" Marcy le dijo con un tono molesto pero igual de juguetón.

Simón interrumpió la conversación de los dos niños y dijo. "Eh Dante, puedes decirme, como sobreviviste a la guerra"

Dante paro de sonreír y dijo. "Fue gracias a mi padre, el se sacrifico por mi, para que yo pudiera vivir, y también fue por esta cosa" Dante le enseño el guantelete a Simón y continuo. "Esta cosa, según my madre es mágica, antes de que la ultima bomba de la guerra explotara, my padre me encerró en una bóveda anti bombas, y me dio el guante, me dijo que siempre lo tuviera con migo y que nunca me apartara de el, que mientras lo tenga con migo, que el y mi madre siempre estarían con migo también"

Simón se entristeció al ver que el joven había perdido a sus, padres, pero al igual, el aun tenia un gran carisma, como si todo lo que estaba pasando fuera a terminar, y que había un mejor mañana. "Dante, puedes decirme porque tu piel es gris"

"Oh eso, bueno, desde que me puse esta cosa por primera vez, me empezó a cambiar, my cabello se torno negro, my piel tomo un color grisáceo, mis uñas y dientes crecieron tanto que se volvieron filosos, también desarrolle habilidades sobrehumanas, como una gran velocidad y fuerza, y una excelente visión y olfato" Dante respondió sonriendo mientras Simón ponía su mano sobre su hombro.

"Se como te sientes Dante, esta corona también me ha cambiado" Simón respondió sonriéndole al niño.

"Eso nos hace une gran familia" Marceline dijo con una gran alegría mientras abrazaba a Dante.

"Cierto, eso nos hace hermano y hermana" Dante dijo abrazando a Marceline con todo el cariño del mundo. "Pero Simón, crees que algún día el mundo vuelva a ser como era"

"No lo se Dante, pero de algo estoy seguro, que algún día, una nueva civilización se levantara de las cenizas de la antigua" Simón dijo mirando al sol mientras se ocultaba. "Y estoy seguro de que será mucho mejor."

"Algún día" Dante repitió también mirando al sol.

"Bueno, hora de dormir niños" Simón dijo acostándose en el sillón.

"Buenas noches Simón, buenas noches pequeña Marcy" Dante dijo tirándose al suelo y durmiéndose con las manos en la cabeza pero sin antes de que Marceline le gritara.

"No me llames pequeña"

"Buenas noches Dante" Simón respondió mirando al techo de la casa y pensando. _"Que niño mas carismático, y a pesar de que perdió a sus padres, el sigue luchando por un mejor mañana, Betty, como quisiera que estuvieras aquí y que pudieras ver a estos dos pequeños que encontré, pero solo anhelo de que me perdones por lo que hice, my princesa"_

_-_**996 años después-**

"Y así fue como lo conocí, Dante my hermano" Marceline dijo finalizando su historia.

Finn y Jake solo se quedaron ahí boquiabiertos por lo que Marceline les conto, entonces Finn dijo. "Wow, tu hermano es genial, no puedo que halla peleado con unos mutantes, que halla sobrevivido a la guerra, y que… y que sea tan fenomenal"

"Si, el se hoye come todo un gran tipo" Jake dijo sonriéndole a Marceline.

"Si, pero creo que deberían irse a casa muchachos" Marceline dijo tratando de sonreír.

"Uh, pero queremos escuchar mas" Finn dijo pero Marceline se enojo n poco, se tomo su forma terrorífica asustando a los dos hermanos.

"Hasta mañana chicos" Marceline dijo mientras veía a sus amigos irse, cuando ellos desaparecieron de su vista ella saco una foto de Dante y de ella cuando niños. "Dante, hermano mio, donde, me pregunto donde estarás"

**Y eso termina el primer capitulo de este fic, espero que les halla gustado, y no olviden dejar sus comentarios diciéndome lo que piensan de este fan fic, hasta la próxima.**


End file.
